1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor structure for an electric bicycle, and more particularly, to a motor structure for an electric bicycle having a reduced volume thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bicycle is a means of transportation for a short distance, and widely used for enhancement of heath or as a hobby.
In recent years, an electric bicycle having a motor has been developed to be driven by a driving force of the motor so as to travel in long distance, or reduce physical exhaustion.
A motor structure installed on the electric bicycle to provide a driving force is used while being installed on a front wheel or a rear wheel (hereinafter, referred to as a wheel in common) of the electric bicycle, to rotate the wheel, thereby enabling the running of the electric bicycle. In general, the motor structure is constituted by including a motor, a decelerator unit to reduce a rotary power of the motor, and a power transmission unit to transfer the rotary power output from the decelerator unit to the wheel.
However, the motor structure as such is needed to have the motor, decelerator unit and the power transmission unit, causing an inconvenience in the assembly process of the components while complicating the structure thereof. In addition, the volume is increased, so the spatial efficiency and esthetic quality is degraded.